Shōji Okada
| name = Shōji Okada | kanji = 岡田 東海林 | romanji = Okada Shouji | race = | birthday = April 28 | age = 1100+ | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 126 lbs | eyes = Dark Red | hair = Brown | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Silver-Hairs Gang Shingotei | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Unit Captain of the Shingotei | previous occupation = Sixth Seat of the Eighth Division | team = Silver-Hairs Gang Shingotei | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Rukongai Outskirts | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Hakuja no Myojin | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"Truly chaotic, mistaking a docile gaze, for an inner rage." - Seireitou-shishō Shōji Okada (岡田 東海林, Okada Shouji) is a male and the former Sixth Seat of the Eighth Division in the Gotei 13, having served under Captain Seireitou Kawahiru. As a founding member of the division, he is regarded as one of the . Since his defection, he had joined up with the as a Unit Captain and works directly under in order to bring about peace in the . As a result of this, Shōji has forged many criminal ties to several yakuza-like organizations within the . Shōji bears an intense rivalry with his former comrade, , due to having viewed him as competition for his seat beside their former Captain, which has carried over into his relationship with . Appearance Almost in complete contrast to his usual demeanor, Shōji adorns a rather simplistic and welcoming expression that is composed of his light brown hair, which he is known to alternate between allowing it to grow out, in which he will keep it in a ponytail, and cutting it short, along with his dark brown eyes that tend to reflect a deep crimson color whenever he is enraged. Okada second full.JPG|Shōji wearing the uniform. Okada casual.JPG|Shōji dressed casually. Personality speaking of Shōji's love for battle.}} Perhaps one of the most complex former officers that served under Seireitou, as well as the one that can be considered most like him, Shōji is an introverted individual that often expresses himself with a straight face; even when that which he is expressing is commonly lighthearted. Similar to that of , he is known to address Seireitou solely as "Boss" (ダンナ, Danna); having stated countless times that despite his loyalty to , he will only acknowledge Seireitou as his true general. However, the ironic part of this is that the sole reason Shōji dedicated himself to working with Kanda is because of how similar he believes Kanda and Seireitou are in terms of their beliefs and their mannerisms. Shoji battle ready.jpg|Shōji prepared for battle. Okada enjoying murder.jpg|Shōji expressing his enjoyment of genocide. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master *' ' (両断, literally "Bisection") *' ' (掃除帚, literally "Sweeping Broom") Zanpakutō The name of Shōji's Zanpakutō is unknown due to him never having learned it, therefore being classified as a Asauchi. It appears that he is not yet capable of communicating with his Zanpakutō, and it is implied that he continually tries to learn from it so that he can just achieve a new level of power. However, whenever attempting to do so, he loses patience with the sword and head-butts the blunt edge of the blade. Toshizō comically noted it is a miracle the blade hasn't shattered yet from the repeated abuse. *'Shikai:' It would appear as though Shōji's Zanpakutō is in a state of constant Shikai, despite Shōji being unaware of its name. In spite of constantly being in its Shikai state, his Zanpakutō does not grant him any additional abilities, due to their lack of communication. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Quotes * (To , among others) "Go ahead, draw your sword. I'll shove it right up your ****." * "Don't worry. People like these will show their true colors with the slightest pain." * (To ) "When have I ever taken light of my job? The only thing I've been making light of is you." Behind the Scenes This character is heavily based on Sōgo Okita from the anime and manga series, Gin Tama. His appearance with long hair is based off of that character's future self from the anime film, Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya.